Rhythms at the eastern fair
by q.thews
Summary: Three strangers at a fair and a new rhythm for two of them.


No copyright infringement intended.

I've been at this eastern fair for hours, and my feet need rest, that's why i planned to attend some of the exhibitions in the afternoon. Look, a free seat, it's mine now.

A few minutes and a couple artist after a group of three approaches the seats in the row ahead of mine, just a few places on my right. While each one of them seem relaxed the three of them as a group work like a well oiled military unit, the lanky redhead boy in the front guiding them straight to the goal, the wiry dark haired boy in the middle scans the hundreds faces around as if someone would suddenly attack them and the girl is alternating between watching the two boys and scanning the place, more interested in the place itself than the people as if mapping it, looking at the doors and dark hidden places.  
Once they sit they look at each other and the redhead whispers something like "We should stop that, you know" and they share a sad smile. They look to be in their late teen or early twenties, clad in faded jeans, light hoodies for the boys and a form fitting red chequered flannel shirt for the girl. They talk to each other when the next exhibit starts, an ayurvedic massage demonstration and then the redhead comments about wanting to learn it if you end up touching half naked hot chicks like the one up in the stage, the other boy grins back, but only when the girl isn't looking.

After that a bollywood dancer approach, he is tall, athletic, dark skinned and with a contagious smile and love for dancing. In just a few minutes he has half the public dancing with him and he even ask few people to join him on stage where he teach them a simple choreography. Most of the public is entranced with a young blond girl of about ten, quite a natural at dancing and enjoying herself very much.

I abruptly come back to my immediate surrounding after someone's camera flash goes straight to my eyes. I see those three standing and dancing, everyone in its own way.  
The redhead is the most enthusiastic, trying to follow the choreography and falling miserably but still having a lot of fun, i can see his smile even without seeing his face. The girl just follow the rhythm with her head, shoulder and hips and sometimes she shows just an hint of the moves. The other guy has serious rhythm issues, he just sways at the music but he really can't follow it and as if he knows something bad would happen he never try any of the moves.  
And then something like a game starts between him and the girl as they often bump into each other shoulders. The first time it happens the girl is quite surprised and stops for a few seconds watching him then she probably remember his troubles with dancing, as she just smiles and go back to her quiet dancing. The dancing increase its rhythm and energy and so does the shoulders bumping. Lost to the rhythm the girl miss the dark haired guy shoulder and starts falling. But she has no time to react before her (badly) dancing partner reach out and keep her from really falling down. He put her back on her feet and keeping his hand on her shoulder looks at her.  
In the following couple of seconds several things happen: they have a silent discussion, they blush, they nod to each other, they take a furtive glance at the oblivious dancing redhead and they both sigh. Then they go back to their light dancing and the girl, maybe just to stop him hitting her shoulder again, grab the boy's hand and try to keep him following the music. After a few more minutes the dance session ends with loud clapping and, as many others, those three slip away, probably in search for something to drink as they are lead away by the now panting redhead.  
I meet them again a little later while i'm heading to the exit and i notice that those two are still holding hands and following their own rhythm.

A.N.  
This was inspired by a real three guys group, two boys and a girl i saw in a east fair i attended in November 2012. Everything beside the seats approach, the dancing andhand holding really happened. I thought about making this oneshot while driving home just then, but it take a year to write it down.  
The bollywood dancer is Sunny Singh, you can easily find him on Google.


End file.
